inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 3
Einmal Kaninchenloch und zurück ist die dritte Episode des InuYasha Anime. Handlung Kaede beauftragt Kagome und Inuyasha, die Splitter des Juwels zu suchen, natürlich geht das nicht ohne Streitereien zwischen den beiden ab. Kagome hat Heimweh und möchte wieder nach Hause. Eine besorgte Mutter zeigt Kaede ihre vermeintlich kranke Tochter. Sie ist, wie die anderen Mädchen des Dorfes, von Yura verzaubert. Es kommt zum Kampf von Yuras Marionetten gegen Inuyasha. Gerade noch entkommt Inuyasha, aber Kaede ist zusammengebrochen. Inzwischen schubst Yura Kagome in den Brunnen. Kagome wird von ihrer Familie gefunden und nach Hause gebracht. Kaede ist mittlerweile in Ohnmacht gefallen und Inuyasha glaubt, sie sei tot und beerdigt sie. Doch da meldet sich Kaede zurück. Yura will Kagome wieder zurückzaubern und Inuyasha reist zum ersten mal durch den Brunnen. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome ist in einem See nahe des Dorfes baden. Davor hatte Kaede sie und Inu Yasha die Aufgabe auferlegt, die Splitter des inzwischen geborstenen Juwels wieder zusammenzufügen und sie meint auch, dass die beiden dafür zusammenarbeiten müssen. In dem See ist es indessen ziemlich kalt und als Kagome wieder auftaucht, sitzt Inu Yasha am Ufer und betrachtet sie - unbekleidet wie sie ist. Daraufhin sagt sie 'Mach Platz!' und verschwindet hinter einm Busch, wo sie sich in die traditionelle Tracht einer Miko kleidet. Inu Yasha scheint darüber aus irgendeinem Grund gar nicht erfreut. Da kommt eine Frau aus dem Dorf und meint, dass ihre Tochter krank geworden ist, woraufhin sich Kaede auf den Weg ins Dorf macht. Inu Yasha fordert von Kagome, dass sie sich "auszieht", wofür er einen Stein auf den Kopf bekommt, obwohl er eigentlich meinte, dass sie sich anders anziehen soll. Kagome vermutet, dass es daran liegt, dass sie in der Tracht einer Miko noch mehr so aussieht wie Kikyō, was Inu Yasha jedoch abstreitet. Dann will Kagome nach Hause gehen und Inu Yasha fragt noch, ob er ihre Juwelensplitter haben kann, bekommt aber nur ein 'Mach Platz!' zu hören. Als Kagome am Brunnen ankommt, durch den sie in die Sengokuzeit gekommen ist, erkennt sie am Grund des Brunnens lauter Knochen und traut sich nicht, in ihn hineinzuspringen und setzt sich vor den Brunnen. Da sieht sie auf einmal Haare, die wie Fäden in der Luft gespannt sind. Als sie aufsteht, wird sie von einem ebensolchen Haar leicht verletzt und eine Dämonin taucht auf, Yura mit dem langen Haar. Sie kontrolliert die Haare und zieht an einem Haar die Tasche mit dem Juwelensplitter aus Kagomes Kleidung. Sie merkt, dass das Juwel zerstört ist, aber Kagome antwortet ihr, dass sie auch nicht weiß, wo die restlichen Splitter sind. Sie ist also keine Hilfe für Yura und die Dämonin will sie mit dem Schwert töten, doch Kagome duckt sich nach hinten und fällt in den Brunnen; Yura wirft ihr Schwert hinterher und zieht es wieder raus - getroffen hat sie nicht. Sie wundert sich darüber, und Kagome hält sie auch für seltsam. Kaede begutachtet in der Zwischenzeit das kranke Mädchen, doch als sie in die Hütte tritt, merkt sie schon die Anwesenheit eines Dämons. Dann schwebt das Mädchen und ihr fliegt ein Fleischmesser in die Hand, Kaede kann sehen, dass sie von Haaren gesteuert wird und sie verlässt die Hütte. Inu Yasha kommt dann später ins Dorf und sieht, dass die Dorfbewohner bereits alle von einer fremden Macht kontrolliert werden, einzig Kaede liegt verletzt am Boden und meint zu ihm, dass er die Dorfbewohner nicht verletzen darf, er soll stattdessen die Haare bekämpfen. Er jedoch kann im Gegensatz zu Kaede mit ihren Mikokräften keine Haare sehen und wird bald von ebendiesen Haaren an einen Baum gebunden. Dort sollen die Haare ihn eigentlich zerschneiden, doch Inu Yasha bringt all seine Kraft auf und statt ihm muss der Baum dran glauben. Dann macht Inu Yasha sich mit Kaede auf den Weg. Diese sagt noch, dass er mit Kagome den Dämon bekämpfen muss, dann bleibt sie regungslos liegen. Inu Yasha buddelt noch ein Grab für sie und als nur noch ihr Kopf herausguckt, wird sie wieder wach. Er meint, dass sie es einfach als Versteck akzeptieren solle und verspricht ihr, sie nach der Vernichtung des Dämons wieder auszugraben. Dann macht er sich auf die Suche. Kagome wacht nach dem Sturz in den Brunnen in ebendiesem wieder auf und hört dann die Stimmen von Opa und Sota oben im Schrein. Diese sehen sie im Brunnen und helfen ihr heraus. Kagome kann es nicht fassen und wird von ihrem Opa weinend in die Arme geschlossen. Dann genießt sie erstmal die Annehmlichkeiten der Neuzeit, wie die Badewanne. Yura indessen kontrolliert mit ihren Haaren alles und sieht dann auf einmal ein silbernes Haar. Sie beschließt, sich alle Haare des Trägers untertan zu machen - der Träger ist kein geringerer als Inu Yasha. Soundtracks #Attack #Title Card Theme #Sit Down! #Old Flea, Myoga #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Sign of Unrest #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #Attack (ab 1:09) #Longing #Half Demon, Inu Yasha